Blood Raven
by LawnGnome
Summary: Rated M for violence. The Titans are burning in Hell. Their only hope is the girl who caused their deaths, Raven. Can she find their souls and lead them out of the fires of hell? Can they forgive her for what she's done? Sequal to Blood Red.
1. Welcome to Hell

A short little chapter just to get things started. This is the sequal to Blood Red. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. It's pretty good, or so I am told. I'm late for practice so I must run and make this intro quick. Sorry...  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the clothes I'm wearing. Should I take them off? -

Raven opened her blood shot eyes and sat up, shivering in the intense cold of her unfamiliar surroundings. Her head swam and she couldn't focus on The bleak white wilderness around her.  
_**Am I dead?**_  
"I should hope so."  
An all to familiar voice echoed around her.  
A dark red blur came towards her slowely from out of the snowy white blurs around her, a red blur she had seen once before in a nightmare. It was herself dressed in a gaudy velvet cloak of a deep, dark red. In her feverish nightmare that horrible night, after she'd been violated by one of her dearest friends, The hood had been pulled over the distant figure's head. Now it was pulled back, revealing blood red hair, twisted black horns, and a peculiar tattoo of a tear drop under each eye. As everything swam into focus Raven stared into the luminescent red eyes of her mirror image. She fought back the fear and anger she felt in her heart that would make her lose herself in her powers.  
"What have you done to us now? Who else have I killed"  
"Who else have you killed?"  
The Blood Raven laughed, and it echoed around the icey landscape, hollow and chilling.  
"Don't you remember, love?"  
Her eyes blazed with a sudden terrifying fire that sent Raven retreating back a few steps.  
"YOU KILLED US, YOU BLOODY BITCH! You commited suicide and sent us down here! Where I can do nothing but watch and wait"  
"I'm... dead"  
"It's what you expected isn't it? When you woke up... didn't you say 'Am I dead'? No need to answer that, darling. I can hear and feel every bit of what goes on in your head. That damned Judas Broach bound us together"  
"What are you talking about? The pin Beast Boy gave me... The Judas Broach... It bound us together? But, I thought you were part of me. You said you were all my inner passions and desires"  
"Hun... I'm sin. I'm everyone's passion and desire"  
"Who are you? Were are we"  
"Oh yes... Welcome to Cocytus, my home, and the deepest level of Hell"  
"No. You're lying filth. I'm dreaming or... or in a comma from losing all that blood when I stabbed myself. I'll wake up any minute in a hospital bed, surrounded by my friends"  
"Your friends are here too. You killed them all... where else would they be"  
"They're here"  
"They're dispersed through out the levels of Hell... The ones who remember you though, won't want to see you"  
"I have to find them. I need to see them."  
She took off running into the deep black shadows around her away from The Blood Raven.She wandered in the inky black hearing the cries of the damned all around her. She covered her ears as the din of the suffering beat at her ear drums and retched as the smell of rot and vomit reached her nose. She emerged from the inky black haze in a horrofying place. Burning tombs littered the ground as far as the eye could see. Three terrifying creature sulked between the damned in they're burning coffins. Their naked blood stained body human and their hair serpents that writhed and hissed incessantly. They looked at her with blank pure white eyes and let out an inhuman screech.  
"I would cover your eyes, my dear. They're are the blinded Furies and they call to them their sister, Madusa, who will turn you to stone in a moment."  
The figure Raven had fled so quickly from said as she emerged from the darkness.  
"You've got to be kidding me"  
Raven floated quickly threw the maze of graves, looking through the bright flames at the names carved into the stone.  
"Is this everyone? How many of these coffins are there?"  
Raven shouted to her hidden mirror image.  
"Hell's a big, big place. This is only one of it's many levels. What makes you think they're here at all"  
"Where are they"  
"Ask me nicely"  
"Where the Hell are they"  
"You mean where in Hell are they"  
She grumbled at the lame joke and sprinted on through the graves.  
"Ask me nicely"  
Raven ran a hand through her hair, prefering to search forever then to be polite to the monstrosity floating in the shadows some where nearby. Unfortunately, with four monsters tailing her, she doubted she had that kind of time.  
"Please... Where are my friends"  
"Well... If you take a right after the burning tomb of Jessica Yasko, you'll find Cyborg three graves over. Starfire is here some where as well... not close enough for me to easily sense. Now be a good girl and say thank you, or I may not feel inclined to tell you were your other friends' dead bodies are being held"  
Raven closed her eyes and grimaced as she thanked the beast in no more then a whisper. She searched the stone coffins 'til she came upon the one Blood Raven had spoken of.  
"Jessica Yasko... Take a right"  
She swung to the right and sped quickly three graves down. Inside the coffin she could hear his tortured screams.  
"Cyborg"  
She tried to block out the images of him raping her, what seemed like only moments ago.  
"You could leave him you know. He deserves to burn for eternity. What would you do if you freed him"  
"I'm going to get them out of here." She used her power to throw the lid of the coffin far from the tomb.  
Cyborg shot out of the coffin, screaming and weeping. He embraced Raven as he sobbed freely into her hair. She shivered in disgust, but did nothing to push him away. "Cyborg... Enough. We have to rescue everyone else. Starfire is burning as we speak." She gently pushed him away from her.  
"Where are we? How do we find Star"  
"We're in Hell, and we have ourselves a soul blood hound. Isn't that right"  
"Ask me nicely." A voice sang outeerily from, apparently no where.  
"That sounded like you." Cyborg said confusedly.  
"It sort of... is me. Please... Lead us to star"  
"It won't do you any good, my love. No one escapes... No one _ever_ escapes from Hell."

There you go. I'll update by the end of next week. I promise.


	2. What the Hell?

I'm the least inspired person you're likely to ever meet at the moment. So if this sucks out loud... well you should have come to expect that by now.  
Disclaimer: No hablo ingles.

* * *

"What hope do you have of saving your friends pathetic souls"  
"I have to try. I can't just leave them"  
A screech rang out from behind them as the furies approached. "Rae... It sounds like it's time to move." Cyborg said as he charged up his cannon.  
"Where is Starfire"  
"I really couldn't say. I'd go north... They get older the farther north you go and I believe your friend Star was the first to die." Blood Raven said.  
"Let's go Cy!" Raven grabbed Cyborg's and pulled him forward as the eerie swish of the Furies tattered robes sounded behind them.  
They flew past grave after grave trying to spot their friends name through the leaping flames encasing each tomb. "I'd turn left up here"  
She swung left and slowed staring hard through the flames while listening for the screeches of the four demon women persuing them. She slid to a halt in front of a tomb already blackened by the tall blue and red flames. The letters carved into the lid were flaked and cracked, but they still obviously said Starfire. She listened for some sort of noise and heard muffled sobs coming from the coffin.  
"Starfire! Star!" Cyborg yelled as he attempted to pry openthe heavy stone lid. "Move!" Raven yelled.  
She tore open the lid with her powersas Cyborg jumped away. Starfire crawled over the side and fell to the ground, where she lay for a moment sobbing and gasping for air.  
"Grab her Cyborg. We have to move on, before the furies catch us"  
Cyborg scooped the sobbing Starfire up in his arms, "Where are we going?" Cyborg's eyes widen as he heard the screech of the furies and saw a bloodied hand scratch at his large metal shoulder.  
"Who cares! Just run"  
They headed towards the shadows surrounding the last of the graves in the distance, leaving the furies moaning balefully behind them. "Two friends still we surely lack. Yet one lies forward and the other back"  
"What?" Cyborg called to the disembodied voice.  
"Suicides go to Level seven. Didn't your dear friend Robin commit suicide after his beloved was raped and murdered" The voice said.  
"Ro- Robin?" Star said, looking about with blood shot eyes, as her body began to trembled violently, "My Robin commited suicide"  
A fresh wave of sobs erupted from Starfire and her trembling body began to have random spasms as Cyborg tried to quiet her.  
"So do we go back to level seven for Robin? Or do we go forward to level..." Raven stopped as she realized she didn't know where Beast Boy was.  
"I couldn't begin to guess what level Beast Boy is in. You've had it easy enough as is. I will tell you that we are approaching level five and we should tuirn back quickly if you want to get Robin."  
"We must go back for my Robin." Star fire gasped between spasms.  
"She won't relax 'til we do Rae." Cyborg said.  
"Alright. Then let's head back." Raven turned and headed in the direction they'd just come from, hoping the furies would not be around when they chose to emerge from their inky black surroundings once again.  
"What lurks in level seven, no one really knows. So be sure to stick together and stay up on your toes"  
"Enough with the rhyming already!" Cyborg yelled.  
The swirling black fog around them paled into grey. Star flew up into the air trying to control her wild sobs as the three friends tensed up to battle what ever came their way.

* * *

Whew! How long did it take me to finish this entirely too short chapter? It seems like years. If you haven't noticed I changed the summary. I don't think I'm gonna include the lemon any more. I might. It's not up to me though. I want this story to go where it wants and it seems to be leading me out of the lemon area. I was going to include a flash back back to the scene where Raven rapes Starfire... because people keep asking me how a girl rapes a girl. I have written it... but it doesn't seem to be fitting in the story. I would also like to know what Cyborg has in the way of a penis... because he doesn't have any legs... so... what is there? Which, by the way, is why I gave up on detailing the lemon/lime in Blood Red. If you want stuff like that in use your imagination cause I ain't postin' it. Next chapter will be up soon. I'm writing it as we speak... Or as you read. 


	3. Bloody Hell!

ok... I want to apologize to everyone for how long it took me to do this. I've gotten a few emailed complaints on how seldomly I update. I'd promise to be more on top of my pathetic scrap of a story but we all know by now that I say next week and mean sometime in the next six months. I will try and write more regularly, but this will probably end up being a short beice of stoopid story any way so don't stress.  
Disclaimer: You'll find one in my pants if you care to look.

* * *

Before the bleak and dreary picture could fully come into focus the three companions were hit with a stench that rolled over them, causing Cyborg to retch violently and Starfire to land as her head swam. Raven plunged forward tying to ignore the smell that threatened at any moment to overpower her senses. The scene swam into focus for Raven as she took a final step forward. A river of boiling blood stood a few feet away, weak ashened bridges spanning the terrifying red liquid that bubbled up, splashing rope and wood. All up the river's length grasping, blistering hands shot up desperate to grip their freedom from their eternal torment.  
"The river Phlegethon, where the violent boil in the blood they have spilled. Its also your first obstacle in the seventh level... I suppose if you feel like your strong enough the two ofyou could just fly Cyborg across the river... If little Starling can manage." The blood red phantom cooed as she flew mocking circles around Starfire, who sat on her knees, hands splayed on the ground for support as she tried not to vomit.  
"I am not so weak." Star climbed shakily to her feet and swayed there a bit before taking to the air.  
"I am." gasped Cyborg as he emptied the contents of his stomach yet again.  
"Then be my guest. Fly over the river Phlegethon and into the wood of the suicides." The Blood Raven said as she leaned back in the air as if to watch a show.  
Raven swooped over to cyborg and gripped his arm, but Raven glanced at her twin suspiciously, "Why can't we fly him over? What's the catch"  
"Oh! No catches my sweets. You just go about your merry way. Nothing to worry about at all. After all, getting through Hell is like a walk through the park. A dark, dreary, horrifyingly gory park, but a park none the less"  
"I don't trust it." Cyborg said, as he spat the bile from his throat onto the steaming ground.  
"I too do not trust the Red Raven." Star said as she released Cyborg's arm.  
A shadow loomed up behind the unknowing Cyborg and Starfire. The glint of a large blade caught Raven's attention as she opened her mouth to question their tour guide further. She reacted instantly, using her power to wrench an impossibly large ax from the attacker's large, brown, fuzzy hands. Cyborg and Starfire turned, readying themselves for a fight. Behind them loomed a strange man like creature, with the head of a bull on the massive fur covered yet well muscled body of a man. Cyborg fell to his knees retching again but Starfire proved more useful. She released a stream of her green fire on the beast putting all the anger and confusion she had into her attack, as Raven tossed the ax into the Phlegethon. A pale hand shot out and gripped the ax, pulling it permanently into the depths of the blood-filled river. The beast retreated, having no weapon to fight against it's more then adequately strong opponent, who was violently tearing at him with hands and magic in her fury, and the battle end as swiftly as it had begun.  
Starfire glided down panting, sweating, and exhausted.  
"What a dissapointment my minotaur turned out to be. Oh well. Are you satisfied now that it is safe to proceed, Raven my love?" soothed the demoness.  
"No. But what choice do we have? Cyborg you think you can hold on long enough for us to fly you over the river?" Raven said as she glided over to Star and Cyborg, who still looked severly ill.  
Cyborg belched and held up his arms to be grasped by his two dear friends, "Ready when you are"  
Raven and Starfire gripped Cyborg's shoulders and carefully lifted him from the ground. Starfire wavered slightly as the two slowely started forward towards the mighty river, Phlegethon. The began to gain altitude as they reached the blood covered bridge and boiling liquid, trying to fly safely through with out being splattered, like the decaying bridge beneath them. They reached the half way point when a flame covered arrow whizzed by, singeing Raven's hair. She glanced about frantically for the attacker and saw a herd of centaurs on the opposite shore, all armed with an arsenal of arrows.  
"Drop me onto the bridge, Star!" Cyborgyelled as he wriggled about trying to avoid a fresh wave of arrows swarming towards them.  
"But friend Cyborg, that bridge appears to be unsafe for the crossing, yes?"  
"That bridge won't support you!" Raven screamed as she pulled them into a quick dive, towards the bubbling river and away from the assailment of bolts.  
"Just drop me!" Cyborg cried as he tried to free himself from the hands of his friends.  
"No!" Raven and Star cried together as they pulled up from the dive and hurtled toward the centaurs.  
Raven felt her sweaty fingers loose on the burnished metal surface of Cyborg's shoulder, "Star! Fly towards the bridge!"  
Starfire and Raven veered sharply to the right trying desperately to reclaim a firm grip on Cyborg's impossibly smooth shoulders. Raven'shands hands slipped away too early and Starfire was left tocling aloneto Cyborg but here strength was drained and she was forced to let go. Cyborg plummeted towards the crimson rill letting out a gasp of suprise as he saw the river rushing to meet him. He flailed helplessly in the air for a moment before his arms hit the fraying ropes of the bridge. He grasped them feeling the weak ropes begin to give under his wait. The boiling liquid coating the ropes heated his metal hands. The heat waves radiating from the boiling liquid scorched the skin on his arms and face. He used his pain to motivate himself, pulling his large metal body up onto the splintering wooden boards of the bridge. The wood bent and cracked under his weight as he lifted his foot too take a slow cautious step forward.  
Raven and Star hung, suspended and motionless in the air. It felt as if time had stopped as they saw their friend fall and cling to the ropes of the bridge. Raven felt petrified and helpless as she saw him struggle up over the ropes. She hardly noticed when a flaming plume struck her in the arm, begining to boil the blood under her skin.  
"Cyborg, Run!" Star screamed as she seemed to wake from her trance. She grabbed Raven and pulled the arrow from her arm, leaving a gapping, blackened hole behind. She plunged towards the bank on the other side and the two girls hit the ground and rolled away from the coursing red fluid next to them. Cyborg began to sprint across the bridge as board after board gave way under his corpulent metal feet. He dove for the browned grass that lay mere feet away as he stumbled forward. He missed and hit the last board of the bridge, gripping it and taking it with him as he plummeted towards the depths of the river below him. Starfire screamed as she saw Cyborg fall, but Raven scrambled to her feet and pulled the board Cyborg sought to cling to up with her powers and onto the bank.  
The centaurs belowed as the three friends stood, shakily, and brushed themselves off. The centaurs lowered bows and bowed their heads quickly, conceding to the determination of the three. The largest from the herd stepped forward and bowed low.  
"We yeild to you, strangers. Give us your names so that we might grant you passage in this, the seventh level of hell"  
Raven looked suspiciously at the centaur and the herd behind him, which pawed at the ground nervously waiting for a response. She put her arm out to stop Starfire as she stepped forward to introduce herself to the beasts.  
"Why do you need our names?" She asked.  
"With them I can spell you for safe passage through these woods. There are strange bird likecreatures there called Harpiesthat would seek to harm you.", the centaur said, straightening up to stand at his full height.  
"If you can use our names to protect us what gauruntee is there you can't use them to harm us?" She said.  
"Oh... What a clever witch you are!" The red wraith spat as she floated down to stand next to them, "That will be all, Bohdan. Send your herd back to their posts", she waved her hands dismissivly at the towering centaur.  
The centaur, Bohdan, belowed and reared and the herd slowely broke apart walking up the banks of the river, Phlegethon, to gaurd those who might try to escape their punishment.  
"What would have happened if we had given them our names?" Cyborg asked as he stared off after the retreating centaurs.  
"Oh! They would have sent you into the boiling depths of the river to blister and burn eternally." Blood Raven said wth a gleeful glint in her eye.  
Cyborg turned away from the centaurs and the river to face the edge of the woods they would soon have to enter. Starfire and raven followed suit, gazing at the twisted gnarled trees of the wood of the suicides. Large beautifully red apples hung from the tree nearest them and glistened all through the branches of the trees beyond. Starfire reached out to take a gleaming apple from the branch only to have her hand snatched back by Cyborg.  
"I'm gonne take a stab in the dark here and say that eating the fruit of Hell is not a good idea", Cyborg said averting his tired eyes from the tempting fruit, "Let's find Robin and get out of here"  
They walked together towards the trees keeping their eyes averted from the fruit laden branches. A few feet in, a foot hit Cyborg in the head as they wandered through the trees. Cyborg looked up and imediatly wished he hadn't. Hanging amidst the fruit was a body and, as if that wasn't enough, a large vulture like bird with the head of a beautiful woman was tearing at his eyes with her clawed feet.  
"How do we find friend Robin? There are many trees..." Star said nervously walking on with Raven who both had yet to spot the body hanging from the branches.  
"W-we should hurry up and find h-him though, if we w-want him in o-one peice." Cyborg said, pointing up at the foul Harpie, shredding the corpses face.  
"R-R-Robin?" Starfire sobbed as she looked up into the tree.  
"No... But Cyborg has a point. We have to hurry."

* * *

I'd say this chapter was a bit longer. not much but it's gettiong better right?I'm actually enjoying writting it a bit now too which is a plus. I'm totally messing up Starfire's speech patterns! I apologize to all you Starfire fans. I don't know why I can't make her talk right today. But this chapter was actually a bit fun to write... Did you like the wussy Minotaur? I always picture him running away screaming like a girl when I read this chapter. more to come now that I feel inspired! We still need to find Robin and Beast Boy! And how will our heros escape from Hell? Find out next time in Chapter 4! 


End file.
